1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a longitudinally expandable shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of expandable or adjustable shoes are known, the earliest such known shoe dating back to 1935. Thus there is known an adjustable shoe, whereby the length sides of the shoe may be easily varied, shoe construction wherein the shoe is formed of two main sections which are adapted to be joined together in a specially formed means for adjustment for the proper size before the shoe has been completely assembled, an adjusable shoe concerned primarily with shoes adapted for use by manikins, an expandable shoe for use by children from infant ages to teen-age, a footwear construction incorporating width wise adjustability in at least a part of the shoe in order for one shoe to be fitted for feet of different widths, and a transversely adjustable boot.